


Hobbit / Lotr One Shots

by KylaBecke



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaBecke/pseuds/KylaBecke
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Reader, Bilbo Baggins & Reader, Bilbo Baggins/Reader, Frodo Baggins/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/You
Kudos: 32





	1. Thranduil

The Battle for the lonely mountain was moments away. I was racing myself towards the remains of the town of Dale, trying to find my husband Thranduil. I felt as though my frantic searching was hopeless until I caught a glimpse of that brilliant blonde hair.

"Thranduil!" I call out, bringing his attention away from the man he was speaking with, he looks to me eyes wide before stepping forwards,

"Y/N, you can not be here. The war starts, I will not let harm come to you!" He proclaims, cupping my face into his hands, staring down at me,

"I shall fight alongside you. Even if it means I die. It will do more harm to me knowing I wasn't there to defend you if you got hurt." I say, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,  
The lost, the broke, the defeated.  
A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye.

Thranduil sighs, looking over you once again, contemplating your request. He slowly nods, before turning back to the man and giving him a single of some sorts.

"Come my queen, the battle begins." Thranduil whispers, hoisting me onto his elk, and riding towards the misty mountain.

Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.  
You're stuck on the ground,  
Got lost, can't be found.  
Just remember that you're still alive.

"This reminds me of when we played as children, except this is real." I recount, remembering Thranduil and I's childhood. He chuckles, stopping in front of the river across from the 13 dwarves. I quickly zoned out what they were saying, trying to figure out what the noise of marching was coming from, the dwarves of the iron hill had arrived...

"I will have war." Thorin spits, causing my attention to turn back to the scene in front of me,

"Very well." My husband seethes, signaling his archers to shoot at the dwarves making their way over the peak of the distant hill.

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

The fight was as intense as one could possibly imagine. All around me, dwarven and elven blood was shed. It sickened me immensely,

"Why must we be so barbaric? What's it all for? A pile of white gems easily found in the rivers near the kingdom?" I mutter, driving my dagger into a nearby dwarf.

That's when the orcs made their way out of the mountain...

This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,  
The young, the innocent, and righteous.  
We've got a little room to grow.  
Better days are near,  
Hope is so much stronger than fear.

"Y/N! Get behind me, now!" Thranduil shouts, dragging me behind him, his swords pointed at anyone who dared to get near him.

"Thranduil, we must work together or our armies will not hold these orcs! We will all perish!" I announce, the fear visible behind my eyes,

"Melamin, you are right. Come, we must rally the troops." Thranduil murmurs, driving his elk towards the King of the Iron Hills.

"Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!" I shout, the elves following suit and attacking the orcs that continued to push us back farther and farther.

So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.  
We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.  
You can light up the dark,  
There's a fire in your heart,  
Burning brighter than ever before.

"Thranduil! They're attacking the city! The women and children will all die!" I exclaim, steering my husband's elk towards the city,

"Melamin, it's too dangerous, we mustn't go there!" He tries to reason, I simply shake my head, making the elk go faster and faster into the city,

Before I could reply, I found myself fighting off orc after orc, my husband soon following suit. As I chopped off one orcs head, I muttered a quiet phrase,

"'Ksher, Dolle naa lost."

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

Thranduil and I were quickly surrounded, and it wasn't going to end well. I was dumb and let my focus falter for a split second, and it cost me greatly. I attempted to steal a glance of Thranduil and ended up with an orc blade through my abdomen.

"Thranduil!" I screech, falling to my knees, the pain overtaking my body. I could feel more stabs being placed into my back, my blood quickly pooling around me.

"Melamin! Oh Melamin!" I could hear Thranduil sob as he fought his way through the orc pack, calling on some of his guards before rushing to my side amidst the war surrounding him. I could feel his arms under my knees and back and the sense of being weightless overtakes me.

"Amin mela lle Thranduil." I stutter, coughing up a small amount of blood. He looks down at me, his eyes soft and pain filled,

"And I you." He replies, tears falling from his eyes. Soon enough, the pain took over and I found my eyes going heavy,

"Goodbye Thranduil, may Illúvatar watch over you." I cough out before closing my eyes and taking my last breathe.

On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right,  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Don't stop, march on.

The elf king's sobs could be heard all throughout the battle field. Who could blame him? He had just lost his love, and to a filthy orc scum, what a horrid way to go. He walks through the battle, your cold and lifeless body enveloped in his arms. He never should have let you join him in this battle. He should have just listened to his gut and sent you home. But no, he had to let you join him.

"It's my fault she's dead." The elven king whispers out, his eyes unable to produce any more tears. "I'm sorry sorry Melamin. Please forgive me."

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

He had to be strong for you, for Legolas, for his people, but, the pain was unbearable. He couldn't stand not being able to lay his eyes on your face, to stroke your cheeks with his hands, to sleep with you in his arms. As he neared the gates of his kingdom, the healers had already been waiting for him, when they saw you in his arms, their faces filled with fear and sorrow.

"It's too late. She's long gone... I-I want a statue of her placed at every entrance to the kingdom. Everyone must know who she was, and what a great queen she had been." Thranduil proclaims, setting your body onto the ground of the healer's quarters,

"Thranduil..." One of the healers says, but is quickly silenced by the kings hand,

"I must finish those orc scum for slaughtering my queen. She will have not died in vain." He seethes, his normal calm and warm demeanor turning cold and sour, "no one kills my lover and gets away with it. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' Y/N."


	2. Kili

"And then, then I said to her, 'you better get your hands off me or else.'" I joke to my dad, eating a forkful of the fish he had made for the two of us,

"What did she do after that?" Bilbo asks after, I smile to myself opening my mouth to speak when a knock resounds from the door, "whoever could that be at this time of night?"

"I'll get the door, mind bringing my food to my bedroom?" I ask, a nod coming from Bilbo as I stand up and make my way towards the rounded entrance to my home. Let's just say, the last thing I expected was a dwarf to be standing outside the door,

"Dwalin, at your service." He says, bowing in front of me, I step out of the way, letting him walk in, taking his cloak from him and hanging it up on the coat rack,

"Y/N Baggins, at yours." I uttered, thoughts racing through my head. Could this have something to do with Gandalf this morning? It couldn't, he would never do such a thing.

"Which way lassie?" The dwarf asks, turning towards me, his arms crossed over his broad but small chest.

"Pardon me?" I stutter, my eyebrow cocking up,

"Supper. He said there would be food, and lots of it." He replies, a smirk playing at his lips,

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" I ask,

"No." He says, making his way down the hall and sitting down at the place my father had just been sitting, helping himself to the food my dad had yet managed to touch.

Bilbo walked into the room moments later, looking at me with a confused look on his face. I just shrug, watching the dwarf eat his food, biting the head off of the fish. There was another knock at the door and I look to Bilbo who gets up and walks towards it,

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I say to Dwalin who just nods as I stand up, walking to my room before finishing up my fish Bilbo had cooked for me earlier, I quickly change into a black flowy dress with a nice plunge line and thin straps. I slowly let my h/c hair down before walking out of my room, passing the door just as another knock comes from it.

"I'll get it Bilbo!" I yell, reaching my hand out to the knob opening it to see two young dwarves, one with his blonde hair in some braids and a slightly long beard, the other with darker hair, almost black, with stubble on his face,

"Fili." The first one starts,

"And Kili." The second one ends,

"At your service." They say together,

"You must be Miss Boggins!" The dark haired one, Kili says,

"Baggins, sir, it's Baggins," I say in between chuckles, the younger dwarf's face turning red from embarrassment,

"Sorry Miss." He says, stepping into the house and setting his cloak onto the same rack two others were, Fili quickly doing the same,

"The dining room is down this way, be careful, my dad isn't in the best mood at the moment. He wasn't expecting dwarves to come and trash his house.

"She's really pretty." I could hear Kili say to Fili, I slowly felt my cheeks heat up, a blush rising on my face and in my ears,

"Kili! Fili! Help us set up!" Dwalin says, pulling the young dwarves away from me. I frown slightly to myself before turning to an angry looking Bilbo.

"Father." I mutter, rubbing my arm uncomfortably before looking up at him, "I'll change if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. I'm just angry at the dwarves that decided to barge into my house without my knowing."

"Of course father," I reply, the doorbell ringing sometime after the two of us became silent, my father's face turning bright red. You could practically see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If if If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo yells, stomping towards the door before opening it, a wave of dwarves falling on top of each other and a very familiar wizard standing behind them,

"Gandalf?" I exclaimed, looking up slightly to look the gray clothed man in the eye, "I knew it!"

"Hello Y/N, Bilbo." Gandalf says before turning his attention to the dwarves at our feet, "oh get up won't you, you fools! You're embarrassing yourself in front of your hosts!"

Soon after the lot had gotten up, they were all sitting around a large makeshift table, eating and throwing food at each other. Fili soon made his way on top of the table passing ale to everyone who asked for one and I quietly took one from his hand, drinking it along with the dwarves when they started. Almost directly after a young looking dwarf started to belch, Fili and Kili soon following suit. Just as the last dwarf had finished, they began to cheer at each other, that is, until I let out a belch louder and longer than any of them could have dreamed of mustering.

"Oh, Lord. Excuse me." I mutter, covering my face with my hands, a wave of embarrassment washing over me,

"That was bloody amazing!" Kili whispers out, looking at me with awe, the other dwarves laughing at his remark.

"Well." I cough, picking up an empty plate of one of the dwarves, "I'll start the washing up!"

"And ruin that fine garment? I don't think so!" A dwarf with a white beard says, taking the plate out of my hand and handing it to Fili, who throws it to Kili, who in turn throws it to the dwarf with an axe in his head. Soon, other dwarves started to stomp their feet on the grounds, clashing silverware together in a beat.

"Can you not do that?! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo cries, the dwarf in a funny hat laughing,

"Ooh, 'd hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." He says I smile to myself before turning to Kili who winks at me before starting to sing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili starts, causing me to giggle,

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Fili sings second, 

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates... That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread on the fat.

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor.

Splash the wine on every door.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl.

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you've finished, if any are whole.

Send them down the hall to roll...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The rest of them sing Bilbo's mouth dropping along with mine as all of the dishes had been cleaned, dried, and stacked.

"Wow." I whisper, turning to Bilbo and smiling, "quite charming these dwarves."

Bilbo nods, opening his mouth to speak, a hard and loud knock cutting him off, I turn to Gandalf who lets out a puff of smoke before looking at Bilbo,

"He's here."

The group walks to the door together, crowding around the foyer, the last, intimidating looking dwarf walking in and staring at my father and I,

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldnt have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He says, Bilbo starts freaking out walking towards the door, Gandalf quickly shutting it,

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo shouts,

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf explains, motioning to the dwarf, Thorin simply bowing his head a slight bit,

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asks and I find myself barely able to hold in a giggle,

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks, taken aback by what the dwarf had asked,

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin questions my father once more,

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo says, causing me to let out a snort, the party's attention turning to me,

"And you?" Thorin asks me, I smirk,

"I'm a hunter. Plus, the neighbor girl started accusing me of sleeping with a male hobbit down the road, let's just say, she's better off without her tongue." I say, crossing my arms across my chest,

"Y/N!" Bilbo shouts, "you told me you had nothing to do with that!"

"A girl can lie dad." I groan, muttering the next part under my breath, "if I should even call you that."

"Well then, shall we?" Thorin asks, walking in the direction of the dining room,

"It's the entryway on your left Thorin! You just walked into the loo!" I call out, an angry Thorin stomping across the hallway,

"I knew that." He growls, causing the other dwarves to laugh.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Dwalin asks, sitting down at his spot from the dinner before,

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replies, cheers coming from some of the dwarves,

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin retorts, an eager look on his face,

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin murmurs, disappointed sighs coming from the other dwarves,

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks, walking into the room. Gandalf turns to him, coughing,

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." He says, Bilbo only nodding before walking out. Gandalf turns to the dwarves once more. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain?" I ask, getting a confused look from most of the dwarves.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin says,

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin jumps in,

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asks,

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of courage. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals" Bofur explains,

"Yes, we know what a dragon is," I remark, getting a chuckle from Kili,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori yells, standing up, several dwarves shouting,

"Sit down!" Dori exclaims, pulling him back down to his seat,

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin mutters,

"Who are you calling dim?!" One dwarf yells,

"What did he say?" Oin asks, putting his trumpet up near his ear,

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili cheers,

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili buts in, Gandalf's face contorting,

"Oh, well, now, uh, III wouldn't say that, I." He stutters,

"How many, then?" Dori questions,

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asks,

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori pushes,

"Hm," Gandalf mutters, coughing up pipe smoke. Dwarves begin to jump to their feet, arguing about how many dragons Gandalf had killed. I couldn't handle the fighting any longer and jumped up,

"Shazara!" I scream in their language, all of them stopping and staring at me before sitting back down,

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin says, the dwarves all cheering,

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin groans,

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf says, twiddling his fingers, a strange looking key appearing into his hand,

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks, staring at Gandalf,

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf explains, handing the key to Thorin,

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili breathes out. Gandalf simply points to the runes on the map with his pipe,

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf says,

"There's another way in!" Kili cheers,

""Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says,

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori stutters,

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo remarks,

"And are you?" Gloin asks him, causing me to giggle a tiny bit,

"Am I what?" Bilbo asks,

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin cheers, other dwarves laughing with him,

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo exclaims,

"He's telling the truth." I add, "can't even tell a lie let alone steal something!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Miss Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says, Bilbo, nodding in agreement,

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin says Bilbo continues to nod in agreement, the dwarves arguing around him. Gandalf's face reddens as the group gets louder and louder before he springs to his feet, towering over everyone,

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf bellows, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin says turning to Balin,

"No, no, no." Bilbo utters,

"Give him the contract," Thorin says,

"Please." Bilbo pleads,

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur says. Balin then hands Bilbo and I extremely long contracts,

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, the time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explains, my head shoots up,

"Funeral arrangements?" I ponder, looking to Bilbo who was pacing in the hallway reading over the contract,

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, the present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration ... incineration?" Bilbo cries, turning to me with wide eyes,

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur says, Bilbo looks at him, slightly breathless and clammy,

"Huh." He musters out,

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asks. Bilbo was now leaning over, nauseous looking and pained in the face,

"Dad?" I ask, taking a step towards him,

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo says, starting to breathe in staggered amounts,

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur pushes,

"Air, I-I need air." Bilbo breathes out,

"Bofur, stop," I say, taking another step towards Bilbo,

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continues. Bilbo tries to compose himself, looking at you one more time,

"Hmmm. Nope." He says before his eyes roll up into the top of his head and he falls forwards onto the ground causing me to yelp,

"Bofur!"

*****

Much time has passed since that unforgettable night. Today was the day of the battle to end all battles.

During the adventure, I had found out I was the daughter of the king of Mirkwood and a dwarf from Erebor, and Bilbo was there the whole time for me. I wasn't surprised when I found out, to say the least. I mean, I was taller than Bilbo, much more majestic and agile, plus, my ears did point up near the tips. I should have guessed it.

Somewhere during the journey, I had started to gain feelings for the youngest heir of the line of Durin, Kili.

Now, I watched as Thorin argued with my real father, Bilbo standing next to me. We had snuck out late at night that night to give the Arkenstone to them so they could get the treasures they so desperately desired. When Thorin found out Bilbo and I had done that though, he wasn't in the slightest bit happy.

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!" Thorin yells,

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilbo murmurs,

"It's true, as did I," I say, standing by Bilbo's side, the dwarves looking at me with sorrow,

"You..." Thorin seethes, stepping towards Bilbo and I,

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo says, placing an arm in front of me protectively,

"You would steal from me?" Thorin growls, taking another daring step towards Bilbo and I,

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo explains,

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin yells, throwing down the bow in his hands, stomping towards Bilbo and I at full speed, stopping inches from us,

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Bilbo cries,

"But what, thief?!" Thorin yells, my jaw dropping, how dare he,

"How dare you speak to me that way Thorin!" I scream, "you are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!" Thorin says, beginning to shout to the other dwarves,

"Throw them from the rampart!" He yells, 

"Excuse me?" I ask, stepping towards the foul dwarf king, the others stepping away from Thorin in his fit of rage,

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thorin yells, grabbing hold of my arm, I pull myself out of his grip, slapping him across the face, only to have the same done to me,

"I will do it myself!" Thorin growls, lunging towards me, his hands wrapping around my throat,

"CURSE YOU!" Thorin screeches, his grip 'round my throat becoming tighter and tighter,

"No!" I heard the voice of Kili yell as I gasp for air, Thorin lifts me, starting to push me over the rampart, the other dwarves attempting to pull on me and get me down,

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin seethes, dangling me over the edge,

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY ELF..." Gandalf booms, "Then please don't damage her. Return her to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin slowly looks to me before dragging me back over the edge and letting me go, my lungs filling with much-needed air.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards..." Thorin starts, Bofur pushing Bilbo and I towards the rope we had climbed down the night before,

"Go."

"Or Elves." Thorin spits glaring daggers at me,

"Bilbo go." Bofur pleads, Bilbo only nodding before climbing over the edge and going down the rope, I look to Kili who looks back at me with tears in his eyes before he pushes me to the rope,

"Just go." He sighs, turning away, my heart seems to shatter then and there. I begin my descent down the rope, my body numb.

"Or Shire-rats." Thorin finishes,

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard calls out, wrapping a blanket around my shaking body. Thorin looks down at us, a new emotion covering his face, "give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

I noticed that emotion just as Thorin opened his mouth, "I will have war!"

It was rage...

*****

The war was raging everywhere, legions of orcs were surrounding us at every corner. I fought the best I could beside Thranduil and Bard until I heard a battle cry, the battle cry of the dwarves.

I look up to see all 13 running towards the battle field, swords, and axes in hand. I smile to myself before watching as Kili, Fili, Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin all riding towards a frozen waterfall. I decided then and there, I was going with them. I find myself running as quick as I can, chopping down orcs along the way, soon enough, I'm near to them and jump, landing safely on the back of the cart.

"Y/N." Kili breathes out, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes,

"I'm coming with you," I say, determined to not back down,

"No, you'll die." Kili shoots back,

"So could you! Someone has to protect the line of Durin!" I retort, getting a chuckle from Balin,

"Y/N." I hear, this time coming from Thorin,

"What?" I snap, looking up at him with a slight fear behind my eyes,

"I'm sorry." He whispers, looking over me to try and find any sense of emotion,

"You've come back to your right mind. Congratulations! Now, let's go kick some orc ass."

As we made our way up to the frozen waterfall, many orcs tried to stop us, I just plowed through them in one swipe, sharpening my sword on the wheel of the cart, Kili and Fili both following suit. Soon, Thorin and Dwalin jumped onto the rams pulling the cart, cutting them loose from the reins, Fili soon following suit. Soon, there was only one ram left and Kili, Balin, and I were the only two left,

"Come with me," Kili says, putting his hand out for me to grab it, I look back to Balin,

"Go. I can deal with this myself." He says I nod, turning back to Kili and grabbing his hand as he jumps onto the ram sitting behind myself. I quickly cut the reins off and we speed behind Fili, following them to the pale orc.

As we neared, more and more orcs attempted to attack us, Kili simply slicing them in half as we rode past. We soon reached the others and Kili and I slowly made our way around, backs together the whole time, as we neared an open area, I saw Bilbo motion to us to stay there and I nod, pulling Kili back a tiny bit,

"Say goodbye to the line of Durin." I heard what I presumed to be the pale orc breathe out, Kili struggles against my grip as I keep him back, a scream piercing through the silence, a thud, and the lifeless body of Fili before our eyes,

"Let go of me Y/N," Kili grumbles, pushing me back only to have me grab his hand and pull him back,

"If you're going to go, I will come with, I won't stop you. But, you must know something first." I whisper, pulling Kili closer to me,

"What is it Y/N?" He asks, looking up at me slightly because of the height difference, I think carefully about what I'm going to do but throw my words away, taking his head into my hands I slam my lips onto his, soon enough I felt Kili respond and he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly let him, his tongue slides into my mouth, battling for dominance with my own, he soon wins, pulling away breathless, he quickly grabs my hand in his and runs up the stairs, my own feet following behind as quickly as possible. We fought our way to the top, impaling orc after orc. But, there was one orc who wouldn't give up without a fight. Bolg.

"Kili! Watch out!" I yell, shooting an arrow towards the menacing orc behind the dwarf. Kili ducks and rolls towards me, I quickly hand him a blade, Bolg walking towards us, his knife raised. That's when I heard the eagles squawking, I quietly pray to myself that they would see Kili and I to help, but as Bolg got closer and closer, any hope for help was quickly diminished. Bolg swings the knife at me, barely missing by an inch and I jump back, pushing Kili behind me. I attempt to drive my sword into Bolg's abdomen but it is knocked out of my hand in a simple swipe,

"Trakko." I silently swear to myself, closing my eyes and waiting for the sharp pain that would be his knife in my stomach, but it never came. I open one eye cautiously to see Bolg being carried off by an eagle.

"Kili. He's gone." I whisper, turning behind me to see an equally shaken dwarf,

"Oh thank the gods." He mutters, grabbing me by the arms and bringing me into his, burying his head into my neck, his body shaking with sobs,

"Kili. Are you ok?" I ask, pushing his head back so I could look him in the eye,

"Fili is dead, my brother is dead..." He whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I don't know what has come of Thorin, I can only assume the same fate."

"Let's go find the others, it'll be ok," I say, taking his hand in mine and walking him through the wreckage of the war, orc, elven, dwarven, and human bodies littering the ground surrounding us. As we neared the entrance to Erebor, I noticed a worried Hobbit running around,

"Bilbo!" I cry out, gaining his attention to Kili and I,

"Y/N! Kili! Oh, thank Thranduil you're okay!" He shouts, running towards me, engulfing Kili and I into a hug once he reached us,

"Kili." A stern voice calls out from the entrance, I look to where it came from and see Thorin standing there, Kili's face lighting up as he lets go of my hand and runs, hugging his uncle with so much force he knocks him over,

"I thought you were dead uncle." Kili cries out, looking up at Thorin before straightening himself up and looking back at me, signaling for me to come over. I do so, wrapping my arm around his waist while I stand next to him.

"Thorin, I've never been happier to see your face," I say, a few tears streaming down my face, Thorin looks between Kili and I before smiling to himself and turning to Kili,

"Just because I approve doesn't mean Thranduil will." He whispers, looking over my shoulder, I turn my head to see Thranduil standing there, a few tears down his cheek.

"Love is a difficult matter. You get so attached to them, that even if the slightest amount of pain crosses them, it kills you inside. Your mother and I were so in love and I don't want to deprive you of the feeling." He says, sniffing slightly before turning to me, "make sure Legolas and I are invited to your wedding a'maelamin."

I smile, stepping towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek, "of course Ada. Anything for you. Amin mela lle Ada, amin mela lle."

He smiles back, placing a quick kiss to my forehead before giving Kili a death glare as if to say, "you hurt her and I'll ride this sword through you faster than Azog can destroy the line of Durin."

As my father rode away on his elk, I turned to Kili, whose eyes were wide with fear, I giggle before placing a quick peck on his cheek,

"Your father is scary, you know that, right?"

*****

I sat in front of an elegant mirror, my hair being done by Tauriel, a good friend of mine. Today was the day I was getting married to Kili and I couldn't be more elated. Kili had proposed on the anniversary of the battle, I, of course, said yes.

Now, I would become a part of the line of Durin, and I couldn't be happier. If only Fili could be here to see Kili be so happy and free.

A knock on my door shook me from my trance of thoughts,

"Come in," I call, the doorknob twisting and my father opening the door, his eyes widening when he see's me in my wedding dress,

"You look beautiful a'maelamin." He whispers,

"Thank you, Ada." I say blushing, "is it time?"

"Yes, it is, come my flower." He replies, holding his arm out for me to grab onto to. Tauriel quickly places the veil into my hair and hands me my bouquet before I grab ahold of my father's arm, the door to the chapel opening, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. Soon enough, it was my turn. I could hear everyone shuffling to stand up and the large doors open once more, I look to my father smiling before we start to walk down the aisle. I slowly draw my eyes ahead of me to my husband to be and smile even wider at the sight of his face. His jaw was dropped and I could see tears in his eyes, causing me to tear up a tiny bit.

Thranduil and I found ourselves at the end of the aisle where he handed me off to Kili after kissing my cheek and running a hand along my arm. I turn to Kili who walks me up the stairs to the priest where our futures would be set.

The ceremony went by fast and I found Kili and I saying our I do's and slipping the rings onto each others fingers,

"You may now kiss the bride." The dwarvish priest concludes. I look to Kili who looks at me and smiles, leaning in and placing his lips onto mine, the crowd applauding.

I was married to the love of my life, the next in line for the throne, what could be better?


	3. Legolas

"We found her on the outskirts of the kingdom, nearly naked and shaken up." One guard says, obviously referring to me. I was kneeled in front of Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm. Little did he know, he already knew me.

"Well, let me see her face! I must know who this trespasser is!" The king booms, a guard nodding before grabbing me by hair and yanking my face up so my eyes met the elven king's, his eyes widening,

"What is it, my lord?" Tauriel, the head of the guards asks. Thranduil blinks, a tear running down his cheek before turning to her,

"Let go of her hair. Get her a room near my quarters, feed her and groom her." He says I look to him in confusion,

"Why my lord?" Tauriel questions, as confused as I was to the whole ordeal, "who is she?"

"The elleth who was my son's best friend when they were children." He replies, waving his hand to Tauriel before she turns to me, bowing her head a tiny bit,

"Thank you, Thranduil." I choke out, standing up and following the elf that was to show me to where I was staying.

I was lead to a room, with a closet full of elegant gowns, a group of servants waiting for me, they gently pull me towards the vanity near the mirror, sitting me down and getting to work on whatever they were ordered to do.

After what seemed like hours of the girls pulling at my hair, applying weird smelling powders to my face, and trying to pick out a flattering dress for me, they were finally finished.

"Why did you do this to me, if I may ask?" I look to one of the servants who smiles at me,

"It's Sheelala! The Spring Festival!" She exclaims, my lips curling up into a smile, only to have it go away when a knock comes from the door,

"The king has sent for you Y/N." An elf says, opening the door and leading me down many hallways to the ballroom of the kingdom. Many ellons and elleths were dancing around me, but the elf only continued to lead me until I was in front of the king,

"Ah. Good. You're ready. Come with me." The king says, linking my arm with his, gently guiding me from the ballroom I had just entered and to an all too familiar room. He looks to me with a reassured smile and knocks twice on the door, a blonde elf in the doorway moments later,

"Father." He says, his eyes looking slightly puffy like he had been crying,

"Legolas." The king says, my eyes widening as I realized who was in front of me,

"Who is this?" Legolas asks, looking at me before his eyes widen as they lock with my own, "Y/N."

"Legolas." I breathe out, wrapping my arms around my neck, his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me close to him,

"I'll leave you two be." Thranduil chuckles, walking off and leaving Legolas and I in the doorway, embraced in each other's arms,

"I missed you my flower." He says, his voice shaky, I pull away, smiling at him and wiping a tear that had fallen down his cheek,

"I missed you too a'maelamin." I whisper, placing a tender kiss on his lips, a smile playing on his lips as I pulled away,

"I've always wanted to do that." He says as I bury my face into his neck to hide my blush,

"As did I melamin." I giggle, quickly kissing him again,

"Now, shall we go to the ball a'maelamin?" He asks, taking my hand in his, I smile nodding,

"Let's go."


	4. Thranduil

Love was a sacred thing. It had extremes, both good and bad. It sucked when the love you feel for someone is returned. Sadly, this happened with my love for Thranduil, but first, you must understand how it all started. It was a long time ago, I was nothing but a child, a scared child, searching for a home I could call my own,

"Hello?" I call, knocking rather loudly on the extravagant looking doors in front of me, a mere path of stone behind, trees littering the ground around, "hello!"

Soon, the doors peer open, a beautiful looking elf looking around before peering down, seeing me, her expression softening, "and who might you be?"

"Y-Y/N." I whimper, wiping my cheeks that had been wet with my tears only moments before,

"Come in." She whispers, opening the gates a tiny bit further, welcoming me into the kingdom of Eryn Galen, Greenwood the Great, "follow me young one, we will find you a home here."

I simply nod, keeping my hands close to my chest as I walk behind her, taking in the sights around me, it was marvelous, to say the least. We walked for what seemed many minutes before stopping in front of a throne, where a man in a crown sat,

"My queen." The man says, bowing his head a slight bit to the woman in front of me, she smiles at him,

"King Oropher." She replies, bowing her head at him before moving to her right a tiny bit to show me, his cold demeanor seeming to warm in seconds,

Who is this?" He asks, leaning forwards in his throne a tad, looking down at me with a slim smile,

"She was found at the front gate. She's an elf, although I can not tell from where." The woman says, kneeling down to pat my head, tucking strands of hair behind my pointy ears,

"What is your name young one?" He asks, I gulp, looking up at him through the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes,

"Y/N. Y/N Destoriana." I say, pushing the hair out of my face, a slight puff coming to my chest. The king looks down at me, his eyes widening at the mention of my last name, turning to a servant and whispering something, the elf running out,

"Bless my soul." The woman elf who had helped me previously stutters out, I turn to her, a look of confusion on my face,

"Y/N?!" I hear a familiar voice yell, I turn to see a platinum blonde Elleth running at me,

"Mother!" I call out, my feet moving towards her, being buried into her body as she hugs me tighter than I could ever imagine,

"I thought you had died." She sobs out, looking down at me and rubbing her thumb over my cheek, I smile, wrapping my small arms around her neck, hugging her back,

"I won't be leaving anytime soon. I can promise you that." I whisper into her hair, smiling as much as I probably could.

"Now," My mother starts, "let's get you changed. Your dress is tattered."

"Alright." I giggle, taking her hand in mine as she walks me away from the throne room, I turn to the king, waving in his direction, a contempt smile on his face. As I turned my head to follow my mother, I noticed striking blue eyes on a blonde hair ellon running past, a small crown of twigs on his head.

"Mother." I say, tugging on the sleeve of her dress, "who was that ellon?"

"That was the king's son, Thranduil." She replies, opening the door to her chambers, pulling me inside and sitting me on her bed, "we don't speak to royals darling, we're mere commoners, despite my role in the king's council."

"But mother." I start, only to be quieted by her finger on my lips,

"We don't speak to them." She says sternly, "they have no interest in us."

And I believed her, sadly. That one mere glance of the prince sparked many feelings deep down that didn't dare surface until the future. Many centuries passed, my mother began to grow ill. The healers did all they could, but, all hope was lost. She died only days later.

There I sat, her casket in front of me. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress, hair loose and billowing around her shoulders. I was surprised at how many people showed up since she was just a normal elf, yes she was on the king's council but she wasn't as well known as others.

"She will be forever remembered." A female voice sounds from behind, I sloppily wipe the tears out of my eyes turning around to be met with the King, Queen, and their son Thranduil,

"What are you three doing here?" I choke out, looking down at my feet, a sob making its way up my throat,

"We had to see her for one last time, she had great insight on many issues." King Oropher says, stepping forwards slightly to set a reassuring hand on my shoulder,

"Her and I were friends you know." The queen speaks up, causing my gaze to land on her,

"She never told me," I whisper, wiping more tears from my cheeks,

"She was a humble elleth. Didn't like a lot of attention." She says, running a hand down my hair, brushing her fingers through my locks,

"She was a strong and independent woman, even after the death of her husband." Thranduil says, my eyes meeting the ones I had seen all those years ago, "I admire her for that."

"You admire my mother? We were mere commoners, you're a prince!" I exclaim, looking back at her casket quickly,

"We never saw her as that." Oropher voiced, "we saw her as a friend, and nothing less."

I simply nod, rubbing my arms with my hands and standing up, taking one last glance at the elven prince before running off to my chambers, the grief seeming to succumb me as I reached the door. All I could to that night was sob, the entirety of the kingdom most likely heard me.

The next time the prince and I had a run in was a few days before his coronation. His father and mother had both died in a battle, which they wouldn't allow their son fight in. I had been sitting in my chambers, brushing my hair with the brush my mother had given to me before she had passed on when a knock came from the door. I set down the brush on my bed, walking towards the door and opening it, the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair of Thranduil in front of me,

"My lord, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your fitting for the coronation?" I ask, letting him come inside,

"I have already gone, I came for advice, about grief." He says, sitting himself down on my bed. I look to him warily before sitting a few feet away, continuing to brush through my hair,

"Why come to me? I am nothing more but another one of your people." I mutter, placing the brush down and looking at him,

"You are also an elleth who has suffered a great loss, just as I have." He remarks, his features turning cold, I sigh, looking away before running a hand through my hair,

"Yes. I have. My heart still mourns for her. I've never gotten over it." I start, wiping a stray tear from my face, "but, I learned to cope by making sure I busied myself. I know that sounds horrible, but, I still put myself out there, despite my loss and despite my hurt, I didn't shut myself off from the world."

"That's all I needed to know." He says, standing up and walking towards the door, "goodbye."

I opened my mouth to bid him goodbye, but he had walked out and shut the door before I could.

Thranduil seemed to try and stay away from me after that day. It didn't help that my feelings for the now elven king only grew, causing my heart to ache every time I saw him.

I decided to have a walk down by the throne room to try and subdue my thoughts. As I walked down a hallway, I overheard one of the guards talking to another.

"Have you heard, the King is to get married." One says causing me to stop in my tracks,

"Yes. It's all the talk these days. Want to know something interesting?" The other asks, the first one nodding,

"That elleth, Y/N. I've heard she's caught feelings for the King." The second remarks, the first snorting in return,

"Oh please. Like he would like her. She's just a common elf." The first one says through fits of laughter,

"Yes, bu-"

"Shouldn't you two be doing something productive? Like guarding!" I hear the familiar voice of the king boom, the two guards scuttling off, leaving me standing in the shadows, wiping tears from my cheeks. I see the King standing there before I turn around and run past him towards my chambers, my tears blurring my vision. Just as I had collapsed onto my bed, the door opens, a worried looking Thranduil standing in the doorway,

"Go away," I mutter, covering my face with a pillow. He simply tuts before walking towards me, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "did you not hear me?"

"Oh, I did. I'm the King and I can do what I want." He replies, I sigh, sitting up and looking at him,

"I overheard what the guards were saying, they spoke of you and a marriage, and of me in a hurtful way. They know of my feelings towards you, they said that you would never like someone like me. I don't even know why I'm crying. I shouldn't have been so stupid to become attached." I sob, facing away from him when I saw the way he looked at me,

"Those guards don't know anything." He says,

"But what they say about me and my feelings is all too true. I am nothing more than a common elf, not deserving of you." I mutter, looking back at the man who seemed to have a rage behind his eyes,

"I don't care what they said! It doesn't mean shit!" He roars, causing me to jump and scramble away, his eyes softening after he sees me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What did you mean by, 'I don't care what they said'?" I ask, our eyes meeting and my heart seeming to beat out of my chest,

"They don't know of my feelings, they can't just say something like that. As for the marriage, I declined it. I had my eyes set on another elleth." He replies, the last sentence making me look away,

"Oh." I murmur, sighing before standing up, "I hope you and her are happy."

"She does not know of my feelings yet. I have been far too childish and afraid to tell her." He says, standing up and walking in front of me,

"Out of curiosity, who is this elleth you speak of?" I ask, looking up into his eyes for what may be my last time. He sighs, looking down and back up, smirking a tiny bit before colliding his lips with mine. I quickly respond, kissing him back with as much force as I could muster. Sadly it had to come to an end or else I would have passed out from lack of air. As we pulled apart, I noticed his normally smoothed and tamed hair in a frizzy mess from where I had run my hands through it only moments before.

"Wow." I breathe out, getting a silly laugh from Thranduil,

"I could say the same for you melamin." He chuckles, causing me to blush, his laughs only getting louder,

"Guess we proved those guards wrong, huh?" I ask, attempting to smooth down his wild hair,

"Yes melamin, we did."


	5. Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of depression, suicide, and self harm

I was done. Thranduil had walked out on me for the fourth time this week, yelling and knocking stuff down in his path. He had left me in a crying mess, begging for him to come back, that we could work it out, but he hadn't listened. By now, I had completely forgotten what we had even fought about

Loving and fighting  
Accusing, uniting  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone

I felt empty, the one I loved didn't appreciate me. I always let him back after he had apologized, only to have myself hurt over and over. I was too gullible and I was ready for it to end.

I now sat in the bathroom, my body shaking as I eyed the pill bottle on the sink. Was all of this fighting worth ending my life over? I would leave the fighting Thranduil and I shared behind, but I would also be leaving my son behind. But, the thought of dealing with Thranduil breaking my heart once more seemed to overtake me as I reached for the bottle.

1, 2, 3 pills went down my throat. I was crying now, swallowing more and more at a time. I had finished the bottle moments ago, I was just sobbing, sitting on the ground, my knees hugged up to my chest. I quickly quieted myself as I heard the front door unlock, the familiar voice of Thranduil filling the empty space. I heard frantic yells for me as I remained quiet, my field of vision getting smaller and smaller until I fell into what seemed to be a dreamless sleep.

You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"

Thranduil ran frantically around the apartment you two shared, trying to find you. As he ran past the bathroom, he heard a thud and his breath hitched in his throat, his hand reaching for the doorknob, trying to twist it, but it was locked. Swearing under his breath, he begins to pound at the door, trying to knock it down, eventually bursting through the door. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he saw you lying on the ground, an empty bottle of pills in your hand. He fell to his knees, pulling your body towards him, putting his hand on your wrist trying to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Please don't leave me." He cries, pulling your body close to him.

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

"I still want you love... Please come back. I promise I'll fix this. I'll love you forever. Just please hold on for me." He pleads, picking you up and running you to his car, driving off to the hospital,

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'  
Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

As he drove down the road, he continued to take quick glances towards you, praying you weren't going towards the light, praying you would be okay. As he neared the hospital, the shock of what had happened hit him hard, tears streaming down his face as sobs escaped his lips. When he reached the hospital, he hastily ran you in, pleading to the nurses to help you, to save you.

They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"

They soon rolled you away, leaving Thranduil in the waiting room, a nervous pace being the only thing keeping him from breaking down. He quickly sent a text to his son, informing him of what had happened. Minutes later, Legolas bursts through the doors of the hospital, his wife Tauriel behind him, worried looks on both of their faces. As Legolas reached his father, a nurse walked in,

"We've done all we can. The drug is out of her system, she's weak and we're not sure if she'll make it, but, you can come see her." The woman says, leading the three worried people to your room. When Thranduil saw you laying in the hospital bed, your face looking slightly pained, the grief overtook him and he collapsed by your bedside, trying to find a pulse in your wrist,

"Please don't leave me Y/N! Please!" He whimpers, his face now soaked in his own tears.

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

Legolas sits near his father, his hand resting on your own, he felt a large wave of grief, but he knew it wasn't as bad as his dad would be feeling,

"Mother, please wake up. I need you, we all need you. Please come back. We can make it better. We promise." Legolas whispers, tears now streaming from his eyes.

I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

I woke up to bright lights, a hand in mine, and the sound of sobs surrounding me. I attempt to sit up and feel the hand around mine loosen, the person it belonged to letting out a slight yelp,

"Y/N." They whisper, "look at me, please."

I slowly look up to see a crying Thranduil, causing me to tear up, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, shhh. It's okay." He says, cupping my face in his hands and kissing my face in multiple places, "I should be the one saying sorry..."

"But I-" I start, only to be cut off by Thranduil's lips on mine,

"I said shush." He whispers, "why don't we go home and fix this, fix us?"

I sniff slightly, look at Legolas who seems to plead with his eyes, sighing I turn back to Thranduil, "this is your last chance."

"Oh thank you Y/N. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing I was the reason you were gone." He sobs, hugging me tighter,

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you

"I love you Y/N. I love you so much."


	6. Bard

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asks, walking off towards his boat,

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin says, as Bard begins to load the barrels into his boat,

"As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin questions, stepping towards the bargeman,

"A boy and two girls," Bard mutters, loading up another barrel,

"And your wife? I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin states, Bard's face dropping,

"Aye. She was." Bard stops, turning around and looking at the dwarf as their smiles fade

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin starts, only to be cut off by Dwalin,

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." He whispers quite loudly,

"What's your hurry?" Bard asks, standing in front of the thirteen dwarves in front of him,

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asks defensively,

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard retorts, pulling up the collar on his coat slightly,

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin says, his hands clasping together behind his back,

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asks unconvinced,

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asks, stepping towards the bargeman, who had busied himself by looking at the barrels he had brought onto his boat,

"I know where these barrels came from," Bard mumbles, turning back to Thorin,

"What of it?" Thorin asks, 

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard replies, walking onto his boat, untying the rope connecting him to the land and tossing it to the white haired dwarf he had spoken to earlier,

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin mutters, stepping closer to the boat,

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard says, turning his back onto the dwarf,

"For which we will pay double." Balin states. Bard stiffens, turning back to the group of dwarves, swearing under his breath, 

"Fine."

••••• 

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day." I hear from outside, smiling to myself, brushing off my apron and opening the door for Bard and his son,

"Girls! Your father is home!" I yell, the two girls running from their rooms,

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda asks, hugging him around the waist,

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid exclaims, hugging him once Tilda steps away. As she moves to the kitchen Bard turns to me, smiling a tiny bit, and handing me a bag of food,

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in." He says and I nod, looking down at my feet, sighing and turning to the kitchen, starting to make dinner. Bard turns to the window, his son walking down the steps towards the bathroom of the house. I hear a few knocks on the wall and hear talking from downstairs,

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Whoever said that certainly wasn't friendly,

"Get off." I hear the same voice,

"Up there," Bain says, footsteps coming up the stairs, I turn my head only to be met with a dwarf, an angry looking one at that,

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks, turning towards her dad,

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda wonders aloud, more dwarves climbing up the stairs,

"Bard?" I call out, the man turning towards me, walking to my side,

"Yes?" He asks, looking slightly perturbed, I gulp, looking at a dark haired one with similar facial features to me,

"Uhm." I stutter, turning back to him and looking him in the eye, "dinner is done, I'm going to go home."

Bard's eyes soften before looking to the same dwarf I had just looked to, "please stay."

"Fine," I whisper, wiping my hands off on my apron once more and moving past him to set the table. Why must I let his eyes influence me in the ways they did?

Soon, the dwarves and singular hobbit sat around the fire, trying to dry their clothes off from the toilet water they had crawled out of, I sat near Bard, silently speaking to him about how the day had gone,

"Why did you look at the dark haired dwarf so weirdly?" Bard suddenly asks, causing my breath to catch in my throat,

"I recognize him, all dwarves recognize each other, especially the ones from Erebor," I mutter, turning away from him, pulling the blanket around me tighter,

"I didn't mean to upset you Y/N," Bard whispers, turning my head towards him with his hand on my chin, only to advert my eyes,

"It's fine Bard," I reply, brushing a hand through my hair and looking up to the wind lance I could see through the window, as the other dwarf was.

"Y/N." Bard pleads,

"What Bard?" I snap, the rest of the room's attention turning to me, "I don't want to talk!"

"Y/N," Bard mutters, pulling me towards him, I just push away, standing up and turning away from him,

"I miss my home, Bard. I miss my brothers, my uncle, my friends! I miss the vast halls of that mountain! It's hell being away from it!" I yell, throwing my hands up in dismay, tears streaming down my face, "I just want to go home..."

"Y/N?" One of the other dwarves whispers, turning to a blonde one next to him, both of their eyes widening,

"What?" I murmur, turning towards them,

"We had a sister, we lost her after Smaug took over the mountain." The blonde one whispers, stepping towards me, "her name was Y/N."

"Wait..." I start, looking between the two of them, "Fili... Kili..."

"Yes!" Kili cries, running towards me and bringing me into a bone crushing hug, Fili joining him,

"I thought I lost the two of you." I sob, turning to the other dark haired dwarf, who had his arms opened for me, "I missed you, uncle."

"I missed you too Y/N." He whispers, hugging me quickly before letting go, 

"Y/N." I hear the familiar voice of Bard say, I sigh, turning back to him, 

"What?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips, he sighs, looking towards my family of dwarves, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the front door, shutting it behind him,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, I scoff, 

"It wasn't anything of importance Bard," I whisper, looking away,

"Y/N..." He says, lifting my chin so I looked at him, "it is important. I don't like seeing you sad."

"Why?" I ask, crossing my arms, Bard sighs, looking down at me before smashing his lips onto mine, sparks seeming to fly, as we pull away, my eyes widen and a smile erupts onto my face, "that was one damn good explanation."

"Finally!" I hear Tilda yell, causing Bard and I to laugh.


	7. Kili

I lay in my bed, a sleeping Kili next to me, his face peaceful despite what had happened only months before. So much death and destruction had made its way into his life, yet he seemed as carefree, light, and happy as always. Soon after the huge battle, Kili had proposed, clearly happy I was still alive, I, of course, said yes since him and I were probably more in love than one could explain. 

I heard the voices of Thorin and his brother Fili from outside, a knock coming from the door moments later. I look back to the sleeping Kili before sighing and getting up, slipping out of the door,

"Where is Kili?" Fili asks I chuckle quietly to myself,

"Asleep," I reply, a small smile on the boy's lips,

"We'll leave him be. Tell him we need him once he wakes up." Thorin says, patting me on the shoulder and pulling Fili away with him, back down the hallway they had just walked minutes before, I giggle, turning back to the door and opening it, Kili in the same spot he was, snoring slightly, his hair in a mess. I attempt to crawl into bed again without waking him up, but fail miserably,

"Hmph." Kili groans, turning over and meeting his eyes with mine,

"Morning." I sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him,

"Good morning." He whispers, his groggy morning voice deeper than his usual one,

"Thorin needs you." I murmur against his chest, he chuckles,

"Well, he's just going to have to wait." He says, kissing my head and pulling me up so my eyes were level with his,

"But Thorin," I state, Kili shutting me up with a quick kiss on my lips,

"Cuddles are more important." He says, yawning and closing his eyes, holding me in his arms.

"I guess they are." I giggle, kissing his nose lightly and closing my eyes. If this is what every morning with Kili would be like, I am going to love every minute of this.


	8. Thranduil

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

"Y/N! I already told you! You can't expect me to do everything for you! I can't be held responsible for missing one of our, dates, if an important meeting comes up!" Thranduil yells, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"You promised me that you wouldn't miss this one! It's our anniversary Thranduil! Our fucking anniversary! My own husband, the king, stood me up tonight!" I cry out, my cheeks now stained with tears and the mascara I had been wearing, "I am sick and tired of you making a fool out of me!"

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield, can't go back, now 

"Then just leave!" He yells, pushing me back causing me to stumble back and fall to my knees, I look up at him, wiping the tears out of my eyes, nodding,

"Fine." I mutter, ripping off the ring he had given me centuries before and throwing it to his feet,

"Consider us done. Have fun explaining this to Legolas." I seethe, running out of the chambers him and I had shared and to the stables. I quickly get onto a horse, looking back at the one place I had called home for the last time, before starting the horse on its long journey towards Rivendell.

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now 

Thranduil stood in his chambers, frozen with grief and guilt after the event that had just taken place. He had lost you. The mother of his son, his queen, his everything. Thranduil looked to his feet, the ring he had given at your wedding laying there, one of the diamonds had fallen out during the impact. Thranduil could feel himself choking up as he bent down to scoop up the silver band, holding it tightly in his hand. 

"I must find her." He whispers, turning towards the door you had run out of, making his way to the head guard.

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like 

I had made it to Rivendell days ago. Elrond had welcomed me with open arms, making sure I was taken care of. His daughter Arwen would fill me in with events that had happened recently. The newest being a group of dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit visiting, wanting to reclaim their homeland. I merely scoffed at the thought of the dwarves regaining control over Erebor. 

"How are you and Thranduil?" She asked one day, causing me to nearly break down in that moment at the mention of his name,

"We got in a fight. I left." I mutter, a gasp escaping her lips,

"Oh dear! Why?" She asks, 

"He canceled our anniversary date. I was going to tell him I was with child again, but, a silly meeting about the spiders on the borders of the kingdom was more important than his wife." I choke out, turning to her with tears down my cheeks. Her lips turn into a frown as she pulls me towards her, hugging me tightly,

"Oh God, Y/N. I can't imagine what that must feel like." She murmurs, pulling away. 

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no 

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now 

Thranduil was panicking. His guards had searched everywhere he could have possibly thought of to try and find you. It didn't help that today, there was a group of dwarves and a single hobbit found in the outskirts of the kingdom. Thranduil simply threw them into the dungeons, not wanting to deal with anything else but finding you. 

"My Lord." Tauriel says, causing Thranduil to look up,

"What?" He snaps, looking back down at your wedding ring,

"One of the dwarves said he saw someone who looked like the queen, she made it to Rivendell when they were leaving." Tauriel states, bowing quickly and walking away. Thranduil springs to his feet,

"Tauriel!" He calls, she turns,

"Yes my Lord?" She asks,

"Get the elk and a few horses ready." He starts, clutching the wedding ring tighter in his hand, "we are going to find my wife."

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor  
(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your 

"Y/N!" Arwen calls, I look up, seeing her dash into my room, breathing heavily,

"What is it?" I ask, holding onto the newborn baby I had given birth to only days before,

"You must hide!" She exclaims,

"Why?" I question, stepping forwards,

"He's here." She breathes out, my eyes widen and I nod, making my way to the closet of her room, setting my child in my lap. I could hear voices outside of her bedroom door and felt my heart sink as Thranduil's was one of them,

"I must see my wife!" I could hear him cry, his voice sounding hoarse,

"She is not here! She left!" Arwen's voice replies,

"You think you could deceive me? Elrond said she was still here! Let me see her! Now!" He yells. I could hear curses and protests from the door when the knob twists and someone walks in,

"Y/N?" I heard the voice of my husband whisper, his footsteps nearing the closet. 

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor 

The footsteps stopped in front of the doorway of the closet. I looked to my left to see Thranduil standing there, his eyes red and puffy, one of his hands balled in a fist,

"Y/N." He mutters, stepping towards me, I stand up, stepping away, the tears freely flowing down my cheeks,

"Go away Thranduil." I sob, turning my back towards him, I heard him sigh,

"Y/N... Please." He pleads. We stood there in silence until the baby in my arms started to stir, cries escaping from her throat,

"What's that?" He asks, stepping towards me, I sigh, turning towards him,

"Your daughter." I state, attempting to calm her down. Thranduil's eyes widen, "that night you flaked, I was going to tell you I was with child."

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

"Can I see her?" Thranduil asks, I look to him, his eyes pleading me to say yes. I bite my tongue as I nod, slowly handing the baby in my arms to him.

"She's beautiful." He says, his voice cracking as tears made their way down his cheeks. I cautiously make my way towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist,

"Thranduil... I... I'm sorry." I mutter, he looks down at me, 

"I should be the one saying sorry, not you." He whispers, handing our daughter back to me. 

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for 

"Can we go home?" I manage to squeak out, he nods, cupping my face and kissing my forehead quickly,

"Let's go home."


	9. Legolas

"Legolas!" You could hear the elf king yell as you and the elf prince hid behind a curtain in the library. You were both bored with being stuck inside all day and had decided to put berries in the king's bath, consequently staining his silvery hair a muted pink in the process. Needless to say, he was not happy.

Stifling a giggle, you held your finger up to your lips, giving Legolas the hint to stay quiet. You could hear the king rustling around across the room from you, muttering curses under his breath.

You could hear the sound of the large wooden doors opening and closing as the king left, signaling to the two of you that it was safe to come out. Slowly, you and Legolas snuck out from behind the fabric draped on the windows, stepping ever so quietly towards your escape. Just as you put your hand on the polished handle, you felt a hand on your neck.

"Shit!" You yelp, the curse escaping from your lips only to have you clamp a hand over your mouth the minute it left. You just swore in front of the king.

Standing there in complete silence Legolas decided to break the ice, a small giggle rising from his stomach. Turning to face him with wide eyes, you watched as he toppled over, laughing at the event that had taken place moments prior. 

"It's not funny Legolas." You seethe, now staring at him with piercing eyes. Slowly, he calms himself looking up at you while wiping tears of laughter off his face. Quickly, you turn to the king, the reason you had slipped out the curse in the first place. 

"My Lord, I apologize for what I said in your presence." You ramble out, letting your eyes drop to his silver boots. 

You could feel Thranduil's eyes on you before a low chuckle sounds from his mouth. Looking up in utter disbelief, you watched as the king before you broke the cold exterior he put forth, chortling with glee. 

"Trust me y/n, it's quite alright." He manages to say between his fits of laughter, his son soon joining in after he sees you standing there dumbfounded. 

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as you once again let your eyes meet the floor. The king stands, patting your arm before turning to his son, 

"That reaction is more than enough for what I needed in retaliation to the berry bath I had this morning. I'm quite pleased with the revenge I've received. You and y/n are free to go." He states, giving you a slight wink before walking from the library and towards his chambers to sort out his hair. 

After the king had walked out, you felt a sigh of relief escape your lips and you sink down to the chair behind you. You feel Legolas sit down next to you, resting his back into the chair. 

"Say it," you whisper, looking up at him, 

"Say what?" He asks, his eyes filling with confusion.

"I royally fucked up this time." You groan, placing your head into your hands. Legolas scoffs,

"If were mad at you, you would have been thrown in the dungeons already. Trust me." He whispers. You look up at him nodding, a smile forming on his lips,

"So," you start, "what do you want to do to him next?"

Legolas chuckles, "I have a few ideas in mind. Race you to the throne room?"

"Last one there is a rotten dwarf!"


	10. Bilbo

"Y/N! No, please no." You could hear Bilbo scream, strangled sobs escaping his lips. You try to look over to the curly-haired hobbit, only to see small dots dancing in your vision as the pain trickles in. A feeling of weightlessness washes over you, realizing now that you were in someone's arms, "please don't leave me."

As darkness overtakes you, you could feel a trembling hand slip into your own. A head burying itself into your neck, wetting your skin with their tears. Slowly, you feel yourself slipping away, moving towards the light in front of you, a familiar picture starting to form.

* * * * *

You had traveled far and traveled long in order to find this meeting's location, and traveling with your brothers wasn't the easiest task. Kili would try to flirt with any maiden he could get his greasy little hands on, and you always had to drag him away before the girls would try to strangle him. Fili was a complete 180 compared to Kili and therefore much easier to deal with.

Eventually, the three of you stumble upon the shire, it's lush, rolling hills captivating you immediately. It was beautiful and peaceful, and much different than you were used to. Your brothers and you wander around, looking for the symbol that would lead you to your host for tonight. As you came upon a hobbit hole with a green door and gold handle, you could make out the symbol near the ground.

"Kili! This is it!" You exclaim, letting yourself through the gate and up to the circular-shaped entrance. Bringing your hand up, you knock a total of three times. Hearing a murmur come from inside, the doorknob turns, a flustered hobbit looking back at the three of you.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"And Y/N."

"At your service," the three of you say together, giving him a slight bow,

"I assume you're Mr. Baggins?" You ask, raising your eyebrow towards the hobbit.

"Why yes, I am," he nods, pursing his lips in confusion.

"Well, then I thank you for hosting us tonight." You say, your brothers pushing past the hobbit and into his home, "I'm sorry about my brothers. They don't really understand proper manners."

Mr. Baggins nods, stepping out of the doorway to let you inside. Smiling at him gratuitously you hang your cloak on the wall, making your way towards the ruckus at the end of the hall. Something about that hobbit was sticking to you, and you liked it.

* * * * *

Making your way through Mirkwood forest was anything but pleasant. Each step you took seemed to muddle your brain as the sickened forest loomed around you. As you and the rest of the party wandered aimlessly around in circles, you couldn't help but notice a familiar-looking hobbit sneak off and up a tree. Looking back at your brothers, who seemed more interested in the rock in front of them, you sigh before following Bilbo up the tree.

"What are you doing up here?" You ask Bilbo, a slight smile forming on your lips at the hobbit's startled reaction.

"Trying to clear my head, plus, I wanted to see how close we were getting to the lonely mountain." He explains, pointing towards the peak looming in the distance. Your eyes settle on the structure Bilbo had previously mentioned, a small gasp escaping your throat.

"I've never actually seen the mountain with my own eyes. My brothers and I have only heard stories. It looks even more magical than I could have imagined." You whisper, resting your head on the Hobbit's shoulder. 

"I'm sure it's exactly like the stories say it is." Bilbo starts, pausing to look below him into the forest we so desperately wanted to leave, "we should probably check on the others, who knows what they've managed to get themselves into."

* * * * *

"Bilbo!" You call out, gaining the attention of the mop of the curly brown hair. 

"Y/N." Bilbo breathes, rushing towards you, his chainmail armor gifted from Thorin clashing with each step he took. 

"I have something to tell you." You whisper, looking the Hobbit in the eyes. 

"What is it?" He asks, taking one of your hands into his, playing with it absentmindedly. 

You fidget slightly, trying to find the words needed to describe how you were feeling. Over the past few months, the journey became something more for you. Something that wasn't just about reclaiming a homeland. It almost became a time for self-discovery, a time where you could find out who you were close to, and who you truly cared about. 

"Y/N?" Bilbo questions, snapping you out of your thoughts. A small smile creeps onto your lips before deciding what you were going to do. Taking all notions and ideals and throwing them behind you, you quickly look between Bilbo's lips and his eyes, searching for something that could tell you the feelings you had were mutual. Catching a slight glint in his soft, brown eyes, you took that as your answer and quickly place your lips onto his. It takes Bilbo by surprise, but he slowly reacts, kissing you back with the same innocence, fear, and love you felt. Once the two of you had separated from the kiss, you look up at him slowly, 

"I wanted to do that, you know, in case something happened tomorrow. I wanted to tell you before it was too late to do so." You smile, squeezing the hand that had previously been holding yours. 

"I better see that face of yours again after all of this, I want nothing more but to wake up to that face for the rest of my life." Bilbo states, kissing your forehead before turning back to the commotion behind you two, the rowdy dwarves of Erebor causing quite a ruckus in the armory.

"I promise you will Bilbo."

* * * * *

"Y/N... Please." Bilbo cries out, clutching the hand of the dwarf he loves laying motionless in front of him, "please wake up."

But you didn't, you laid there, your eyes shut and abdomen red. If he had only been at your side moments sooner, he could have prevented this. He could have prevented all of this. But he hadn't, and now the love of his life was dead. 

"You promised we'd see each other after all of this. You promised." He cries through his sobs, his throat feeling tight. 

You had promised him. You had promised him.


End file.
